Cabins Aren't A Form Of Torture
by Nine1
Summary: The digidestined from 01 and 02 go to a secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere for two weeks to strengthen their friendships. More things come from the trip than was expected. Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri. Complete.
1. Cabins Aren't A Form Of Torture

A/N: My first ever Digimon fic. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, and as to the pairings, I've decided to play around with them. Well, we'll have a definite Taito, since I adore that pairing, Takesuke or Kensuke, Takari or Miyakari (how do you write that one?), Jyoushiro, Mira, and possible Takori. I may just make some people not get together, but it's just so fun when everyone's nice and paired up! I'm open to suggestions as to the pairings, but I'm definitely going to have Taito, so no suggesting Tai or Matt pairings. On with the fic! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters, or any of the characters mentioned. I do own situations that I came up with from my own mind. Now, on with the fic for real!

Cabins Aren't A Form Of Torture

"If you were stranded on a desert island, and you could only have one personal possession with you, what would it be and why?"

Ishida Yamato sighed and rubbed his temples. He could only take so much nonsense questions for three straight hours. 

"Are we almost there yet?" he asked anyone who was still awake. Sora turned around in the front seat and glanced back at him. 

"We still have about an hour left on the road before we get to the town the cabin's in. Then, we just have to find the cabin."

"We don't know where it is?"

"Well, we have directions, but no, I don't know the exact location. The directions seem simple enough. Even Taichi could figure them out."

"Hey!"

  
Matt laughed and glanced at Taichi, who seemed to have just woken up from falling asleep on his shoulder. 

"Good morning, sunshine."

Taichi glared at him and he thought he saw the faintest pink coloring flush his cheeks as he punched Matt's arm. It's hard to tell when someone's blushing when they have skin as dark as Tai's. 

"Why again are we driving in the middle of the night to a secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere?" asked Ken, who looked as if he'd just woken up from a nice dream and didn't appreciate it.

"We, the older digidestined, felt that everyone was growing too far apart and we needed to get together somewhere private to strengthen our friendship again. The middle-of-the-night idea was Taichi's, so you can ask him about that," Sora replied.

"I just like driving at night. It seems, I don't know, peaceful." He shrugged, and Yamato groaned. 

"That's the only reason we're doing this half-asleep?"

"I have to admit that it's pretty spooky and peaceful, driving at night to a place where we'll be spending two entire weeks with each other. I wonder who's going to go crazy first?" Ken wondered to himself.

"Spooky and peaceful?" Sora mused.

"I bet Yama'll go insane first!" Daisuke yelled triumphantly. We were all quite awake now.

"Damn, Dai! You're, like, sitting right next to me, you know!" Yamato said, rubbing his ear. "And if you scream like that again, I really will go insane, and I'll take it out on you, understand?"

Daisuke sunk back into his seat next to the angry blonde, pouting. "You're no fun."

Tai laughed and punched Matt's arm. "Go easy on him, Yama. You know he's obnoxious and annoying, anyway." 

"You should talk," he muttered.

"What?"

"How are all twelve of us going to fit in that cabin, anyways?" Matt asked, covering for himself.

"There are six rooms, so we'll just have to pair up over there, I guess."

He sighed, already knowing who was going to be paired up and that this was just a recipe for disaster. All twelve of them, in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, driving in the middle of the night. He couldn't decide whether to groan or grin in amusement at the possibilities of what could happen in a place so far away from the rest of the world that no one could hear you scream.

"Is there television?" Ken asked. 

Sora turned around and grinned at him. "Do pigs fly? Really, Ken, if there was no TV, then we would have killed each other in the first five minutes."

"That sounds like fun."

Tai inched away from his best friend and pressed himself against the car door. Matt just grinned. 

For a while, everything was nice and silent. People started drifting to sleep again. Matt pondered the silence of the front seat, where Mimi (strangely, silent most of the trip), Sora, and Ken were. 

And then, "So, what would you take to the desert island? You never answered my question you know."

"Daisuke, go to sleep."

"You're right, Dais. Yama really would go insane first."

"Taichi, don't start."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I change the station?"

"No, I like this one."

"But I don't."

"Well, I do."

Yagami Hikari sighed as she watched her two friends, Takeru and Miyako, arguing over a radio station. 

"Takeru, keep your eyes on the road."

"Well, tell her that I am definitely not going to put the radio station in *my* car on a dumb pop station!"

"But he's listening to the freaking news station, Kari! The *news* station, I ask you."

Takeru had just gotten his car for his birthday two months before, and he still had an amazing amount of pride in the dumb automobile. It was very nice, she admitted, but she never really saw the point in having so much love for something like a car.

"Why don't we just listen to a station I pick out?"

"Okay!" both Takeru and Miyako agreed happily. 

Hikari sighed and changed the station to a rock station. She closed her eyes and withdrew into her own little world, filled only with the beat of the drums and the sound of the bass and lead guitar, the eerie voice of Jonathan Davis washing over her. 

"KoRn?" Jyou asked from the back seat.

"Yep," Kari replied. 

"Good choice," Iori commented, grinning. If there was anything everyone in the group of twelve their friends formed mutually liked, it was rock music. 

Everyone in the car tapped their fingers or banged their heads to the music, and there was no more argument from the two on either side of Kari in the front seat. In the back seat, Jyou, Koushiro, and Iori talked quietly, no doubt about the latest in the world of technology.

Soon, there slid by a sign that read the name of the town they were supposed to be looking out for. It would be coming in another five miles. Hikari straightened up in her seat and turned on the overhead light, searching for the notebook pad that had the directions to the cabin scribbled onto it. Miyako found it first and handed it to her with a warm smile. Hikari smiled back and took the offered pad, peering at it under the dim light. 

"Take the next exit on the left, Takeru."

"Right." 

They drove on in silence, except for the occasional direction from Hikari and answering, "Right," from Takeru. Soon, as the sun began to poke up from the brightening horizon, the cabin loomed up in front of them. 

It looked peaceful enough. It had a home-y look about it (A/N: homey? homely? I don't know!). It was a wood cabin, with two stories. There was a little bit of clearing surrounding it, and then a little behind it was a dense forest. The other six had apparently yet to arrive here. Iori turned in his seat to peer back through the back window, and he could make out the second car following theirs, rising over a hill. 

Their car came to a stop in front of the cabin, and they all slowly filed out. Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, and Iori went to the trunk of the car to get their belongings down, and Hikari and Miyako went up the steps and to the window in the front to peer into the house. 

The second car came to a stop alongside the first, and the other six tumbled out of the car, arguing, laughing, and mumbling. They, obviously, had quite a drive over here. 

As Yamato grabbed his bags and stopped to take a good look at his surroundings, he felt a strange feeling in his heart. He couldn't figure out if it was anticipation or dread, as he looked over the cabin that the others were dragging their bags towards. "Man, this is going to be a long two weeks," he breathed, as he stepped forward towards the cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If any of you could come up with funny situations I could stick our dear little friends in, review and tell me! (Hint, hint, review...) I'll use the ones that most appeal to me, but if I don't use your suggestion, I'm sorry .' I can't use them ALL you know...sorry the first chapter seemed so lame. Don't worry, I'll make it funnier later on. First chapters are always somewhat slow, and I'm still unsure how this is going to turn out. Bye!


	2. Sunday: Cats And Hiking Just Don't Mix

A/N: First of all, thanks to Dream-chan and flying monkey for reviewing. I really appreciate it! ^-^' In this chapter, you're going to see a little more Taito in action. (Yayyyy!) I'm going to use an idea that I thought would be funny for our friends' first disaster. flying monkey suggested it. Thank you! Oh, and I don't know if they have many wild cats in Japan, but they do in my fic. Oh yeah, and I decided to make Jyoushiro and Mira also definite couples. Those will be hinted at here and there in this chapter, but nothing much. Mostly Taito. You can still suggest other couples be put in here. R/R, please! On with the fic! (Are you getting tired of hearing me say that? I am.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me alone and read.

Sunday: Cats And Hiking Just Don't Mix

"Oh, my love, I've missed you so. You're the light of my life, the captor of my dreams, the..."

"Dai, get off of the TV!"

Motomiya Daisuke pouted as he slowly let go of the TV and sat on the couch beside Ken and Iori. Sora and Mimi were busily putting groceries away that they had gotten the previous night, on the way over. Tai and Matt were stretched out on the couch along the side of the wall, each with a headphone in their ear, listening to music that was drowned out by the sound of the TV. Jyou and Koushiro were aiding Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru in sorting their things in their respective rooms. 

They had already decided on who was rooming with who. On the first floor, there was Jyou and Koushiro, Takeru and Iori, and Tai and Matt. On the second floor, there was Mimi and Sora, Miyako and Hikari, and Ken and Daisuke. 

Sora looked over at her friends, who were laying on the couches and watching TV. She frowned, not wanting them to spend their bonding time doing things they could be doing at home. She turned to Mimi and smiled. "Hey, let's do something fun today. Something that we can all do together." 

Mimi turned her soft amber eyes towards her friend and wrinkled her brow in thought. Then, her face lit up in a wide, sparkling smile. "I know, let's go on a hike! I brought the cutest hiking outfit just in case someone suggested it."

Sora smiled back. "That's a great idea. That way, we won't spend time being lazy, and we can have a little adventure. Just like the old days." The two friends clasped hands. "This is going to be so fun! The others are going to love it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But why?" Daisuke asked yet again. Yamato and Takeru turned around and gave him twin death glares.

They were just starting out on their afternoon hike. Sora and Tai led the way, both of them obviously enjoying the idea of an excuse to work their legs out again. Soccer season had ended not too long ago, and, though Daisuke was also feeling withdrawal, Sora and Tai didn't still play soccer games out on the field when they got chances. Daisuke often dragged Ken out to the soccer field to have a short game with him, and he didn't feel the need to exercise the way his soccer friends did. 

Jyou was muttering about the different dangers of hiking when the sun was positioned so high in the sky and without the proper gear just in case something happened. 

"I should have brought my first aid kit," he mumbled. Koushiro laughed at him and told him to loosen up some, and then admitted to feeling reluctant he couldn't have some kind of plug to bring his laptop on the hiking trip with him. 

"You're both nuts," Takeru said, shaking his head and grinning. He had an arm looped through Hikari's, as did Miyako on Kari's other side. Kari was looking quite frustrated, but no one could guess as to what. 

They turned a corner around a low mountainside, Jyou muttering even more at the slight narrowing of the path before them. Tai slowed his quick pacing to fall in step beside Matt. 

"Hey, buddy. Why so glum?"

The blonde looked up at him, looking slightly surprised, as if he had just noticed Tai was even there at all. He slowly took in his surroundings. "How far have we gone?"

"Not very far. We still have about five miles uphill until we turn around and go back down."

Matt sighed and adjusted his pack on his back. It wasn't very heavy, containing only two bottles of drinking water, a notepad (in case he saw something that inspired him to write a song), a pencil, and a small towel. Everyone was carrying similar packs, with similar items, with a few small exceptions. 

"Are we even going to rest any time soon?" he asked, being sure to keep the hope out of his voice.

"No, I don't think so. Sora said that we need to make it a quick hike up and down so we make it back before it gets dark."

Matt groaned and leaned against the brunette. Tai smiled and slid an arm across Matt's shoulders. "You're such a whiner."

  
Matt stuck his tongue out at his friend and grinned. "You're such an as-"

"Guys! Guys! Come look at what I found!"

They looked forward to see Daisuke running towards the group, with something following him, disturbing the shrubbery around his legs. 

"What the-? Daisuke, what is that?"

"I found," he panted, pointing at the thing emerging from the grass beside him, "a kitty!"

They all froze as they saw what looked to be a baby mountain lion walking towards them, no longer covered by the brown, dried grass. 

"Dai, that isn't a kitty. That's a small mountain lion," Jyou informed him shakily. Mimi screeched and latched herself to Sora's side. The screech seemed to alarm the feline, and it gave a small roar. 

They all heard a low, rumbling sound answering the cub, and slowly glanced up at the thing emerging behind Daisuke. One by one, they paled and dropped jaws. 

Daisuke stopped smiling and slowly frowned. "There's something big and scary behind me, isn't there?" 

He didn't wait for their answer and glanced back over his shoulder, jumping when he saw the full-grown mountain lioness growling behind him. He leaped towards the others and grabbed Ken's arm, shrieking. The ears on the lioness perked up, and she growled even fiercer than before. 

"J-Jyou? Your genius suggestion, p-please? Hurry!" Tai squeaked, squeezing the life out of Matt. 

"R-Right. I say we all-RUN!"

They all sped off in the opposite direction, running for their lives. The mountain lioness, amused by their behavior, loped after them. They screamed and stampeded down the mountainside, creating a storm of dust in their wake. The lioness trotted through the dust, unfazed. They passed their cabin completely, and had to back up about half a mile to get to the cabin door. When Takeru turned around to look for the feline, he screamed and tugged at Tai's shirt. 

"TAI, HURRY UP! IT'S COMING, AND IT LOOKS HUNGRY!"

The mountain lioness perched on a rock nearby and yawned, watching them with calm green eyes. What could have damn well been a smirk curved her lips, as Tai again and again fumbled and dropped the cabin keys. She stood and hopped off of the rock, sending all of them screaming and running in different directions around the house. She went along the right side of the house, until she met them at the back and they ran around to the front on the left side of the house, still screaming. She played this game with them for a few more minutes, before growing tired and leaving them be. 

When they finally stopped running around and Koushiro stopped to point out they weren't being followed anymore, they collapsed on a floor in a heap. 

After they had caught their breath, Matt began to crack up. They all turned to stare at him with identical confused looks in their faces. "You're right, Sora and Mimi! That really *was* fun!"

Sora and Mimi groaned and slumped even farther towards the ground, as a few shoes promptly hit the sides of their heads and were then sought after by a few digidestined hopping on one foot. 

"Maybe we shouldn't pick the activity next time, Sora." 

"I think you're right, Meems. I think you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt gently held an ice pack to Tai's right eye. All of the digidestined were sporting some type of wound or bruise, not from the mountain lioness or cub, but from knocking each other over, punching, kicking, biting, and scratching in the fit to be the first in the stampede, and the first inside the door. 

"This wasn't much of a bonding experience, huh, Tai?"

Tai grinned and weakly punched Matt's arm. Matt cringed and rubbed the now-worsened bruise. "Ow."

"Sorry, Matt." Tai suddenly realized that Matt was standing in between his legs as he tended to his wounds, and that Matt's arms kept brushing against him as he washed the cuts clean. He tried his best not to blush, which of course made him blush even more, and he hoped Matt didn't notice. Unfortunately, Matt stopped paying attention to what he was doing as he caught the look on Tai's face, and Matt began to get a little red in the face, also. Soon, Matt was washing the same spot over and over, and it was starting to hurt the scratch on Tai's arm. 

"Matt," Tai whispered, cringing, "can you maybe move to another place now?"

"Eh, yeah. I knew that." They both laughed awkwardly, and then stopped to stare at each other. 

Then, Miyako burst into the room and they quickly pulled far apart, staring bewilderedly at the door. "You guys, we're all going to bed. Can you turn the lights off everywhere before you go to bed? Thanks!" 

Before they could protest, the door was shut again. Tai looked at Matt again, his eyes softer now as he watched the blonde teen. Matt quickly moved to put the first-aid kit away and went to the door. "I'll go turn all the lights off. You get some rest, Tai." 

Tai slowly nodded as he watched his friend close the door behind him. He sighed and turned over, cuddling his pillow close to him. He then nuzzled the pillow, smiling dreamily, and then stopped. 

"This is just ridiculous."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N for the end: Well, what did you all think? Better? Hoped you liked it. If you all suggest more funny things to happen to them, I'll do my best to put them into the fics! (Hint hint, review please!) Sorry it was so short. I didn't know what else to write in here. Until the next chapter, see ya!


	3. Monday: Fun On The Lakeside

A/N: Hmmm...another chapter out. I've made Takori and Hiyako official couples. Hope you like this one, not too many strange things happening. This chapter is mostly just fluff here and there. Trying to build the relationships, ya know? R/R!

Monday: Fun On The Lakeside

"What about a three-letter-word for Sister?"

"Nun."

"Thanks." Koushiro scribbled down the letters into the appropriate places of the crossword puzzle.

"Your welcome," Jyou said, smiling and turning to watch his friends, some running around on the dirt and some splashing around in the shallow waters of the lake. 

Sora slowly walked to them, rubbing her hair in between her hands, which were covered with her towel. 

"Hey, guys. What're you doing over here, alone?"

"Jyou, as you know, won't swim in the water for fear of catching some dreadful disease, and I've decided to accompany him so he doesn't feel so left out."

Jyou rolled his eyes at Koushiro's attempt at sarcasm. The group was starting to rub off on him. 

He turned to Sora, laying on his side to be able to give her his full attention. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?" she replied, turning towards him in a similar manner, so that Koushiro and the crossword puzzle on his lap was in between them. 

"I remember you saying once that when you received the crest of love, that in that moment you suddenly saw who was destined to be with who in our group. As in, who and who were soul mates."

Sora smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes, I did say that. And yes, I did see everyone's soul mates."

Jyou bit his lower lip and tried hard not to glance at Koushiro as he asked his next question. "Could you maybe tell me, next time we get a chance to be alone, who exactly-"

"No, I'm sorry, Jyou." Sora smiled and shook her head. "I don't plan on ever telling anyone who they're destined to be with. You need to figure it out on your own. You'll know when the time is right."

Jyou sighed and rolled onto his back again. "I figured you'd say something like that."

Sora chuckled and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs. 

"So, Sora, you already know who your soul mate is?" Koushiro questioned, showing that he had been listening to the conversation. 

Sora blushed slightly and turned away to hide it from the other two. "Yes, I do, Kou."

"That must be very nice for you, then. Saves you a lot of trouble, I'd imagine."

Sora smiled and let her gaze wander to a certain pink-haired girl giggling and splashing in the water some ten feet away. 

"Yeah, it's very nice."

She then decided to leave the two geniuses alone, standing and stretching her arms out. "Well, I suppose I'll go see what the others are up to."

"See you, Sora."

"Bye, Sora."

"Later, Kou, Jyou."

She walked towards the others, glancing back once at the bluenette and redhead she was leaving behind. She slowly smiled as she watched Koushiro hesitantly brush a stray strand of hair back from Jyou's face. "Don't worry, Jyou. You'll know soon enough. We all will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai!" Matt screeched, his usually melodic voice now at a high, wailing pitch. "Give me my damn shirt back!" 

The frustrated blonde chased the spiky-haired brunette across the sand. Tai laughed and always held the shirt just beyond his friend's reach. As soon as Matt would get close enough to reach, he would yank it back as the blonde jumped forward. Tai ran from the enraged boy, knowing that he'd be in for it later, but it was nice to savor the moment and the look on his face now.

"God, Tai, you are such a tease!" Matt blurted angrily. 

"And how would you know that, Matt? Been dreaming about me again? Hmm?" Tai winked suggestively, succeeding in making his best friend's face get even redder, from anger or something else he couldn't guess at. He knew he could outrun Matt any day, but he ran a bit slower than usual just to feel Matt's fingers brush against his shirt as he reached forward for the other shirt he held in his hand.

"Oh fuck off, Tai! You know what I meant!" Matt yelled as he dove for Tai's legs, knowing it was useless to chase him around like this anyways. The two boys went crashing onto the floor, Matt quickly moving to straddle Tai's waist as he snatched the shirt back. Matt stuck his tongue out at Tai as he pulled his shirt back on. 

Tai was doing his best not to react in any other way than mock-glaring at the boy sitting on top of him. 

"Geez, Matt, what do you weigh, two hundred pounds?" 

Matt hopped off of Tai, not noticing the look of disappointment crossing Tai's face as he did. 

"For your information, a girl once told me that my weight was perfect, and that I look incredibly hot just the way I am."

"Does this girl happen to be a rabid fangirl named Motomiya Jun?"

Matt grumbled something that sounded like, "Yeahbutshecountsanywaysdoesn'tshe?"

"Oiy, Matt, Tai! What'd you guys do with the beach ball?" 

Takeru ran over, nearly tumbling over a rock as he did. "Don't tell me you guys deflated it already...we were just about to have a little game of beach ball volleyball..."

He paused to see his brother standing over Tai, who was laying flat on the floor and gazing up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Matt looked a cross between mad, embarrassed, and reluctant. He couldn't tell which was reserved for himself. "Um, did I interrupt something?" 

"Uh, no. What would you be interrupting?" Tai asked, breaking out of his trance enough to sit up and pull himself to his feet. 

"Whatever, where's the beach ball?" Takeru asked impatiently. 

Matt looked around himself, and then saw the wanted object behind one of the coolers. He walked over, grabbed it, and tossed it to his younger version of himself. Takeru caught it. "Thanks. Aren't you guys going to play with us?" 

Tai leapt up, back into his usual hyperactive mood. "Hell yeah! Count us in, where's the game at?"

Takeru began walking towards their friends in response. "Come on, then. Game's over here."

Tai followed, skipping, sending sand flipping up onto Matt's drying legs, which were dragging over the sand as he grumbled to himself and shoved his hands into the pockets of his swimming trunks. "Can't even get a decent-length moment alone..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora, Mimi, Tai, Matt, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako were all engaged in a game of beach ball. Jyou and Koushiro had moved to the sand beside the net, where they sat beside Hikari and Iori.

"So, they just toss the inflated ball around and people hit it back and forth over the net until it touches the sand?" Iori asked again. 

Hikari nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that's how the game's played. Of course, someone always gets knocked down, hit over the head, hit in the face, accidentally punched, even once case of accidental kissing, though I don't know how *that* happened..." she glanced strangely at her brother and Matt, who were both fighting for the place the ball was coming to. "So it's always fun to watch," she continued.

Iori nodded, watching as the ball sailed through the air and Takeru leapt up to spike it over the net. "Fascinating," he whispered. 

"Yeah," Hikari agreed, watching as a certain purple-haired digidestined cheered for her team and high-fived Takeru. 

Iori glanced at her and followed her gaze. He looked back at her, and then chuckled.

"What?" Hikari asked, her voice soft, without having to turn to look at him when she spoke.

"Just because she seems more talkative than you, that doesn't mean she has to be the one to ask you out."

Hikari looked at him, her eyes somewhat wide. "How-" 

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." They smiled at each other in silent understanding, and then turned to watch their friends just as Ken fell onto the dirt and Daisuke fell on top of him. They laughed as Ken scrambled out from under the redhead, blushing, and Dai pouted and whined about falling, even though his mouth kept quirking up into a half-smile. 

"So what about you?" Kari asked him, tilting her head to the side to listen to him without having to tear her eyes off of the game. 

"What about me what?"

"You know."

She tilted her head towards the right side of the net, where Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Miyako stood, defending their land from the incoming missle. He was sure she wouldn't mean Daisuke or Ken, because it was more than obvious who they each liked, and it couldn't be Miyako, so...

Iori couldn't help a surprised gasp. Hikari turned to him and smiled, giggling.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I just have feelings about this."   
  
He turned to her, looking a little panicky, but she just said, "If you don't tell, I won't tell." 

Iori sighed and turned away, feeling defeated. "Oh, alright. It's a deal."  


He reluctantly shook her hand, knowing it was no use to deny what she assumed, since it was true, anyway. 

A few feet away, on the rough sand in front of the left side of the volleyball net, the spots that Koushiro and Jyou had occupied were now long-empty, the other two having gone on a walk. 

As the sun set on the group of friends, they all reluctantly packed up their belongings and began to trek back to the log cabin. 

Suddenly, Iori stopped, glancing around. Takeru stopped beside him. "What is it, Iori?"

"Where are Jyou and Koushiro?" Iori asked, slightly puzzled.

They all stopped and looked around, also noticing the lack of their braniac friends. 

Suddenly, they all heard rustling from the dense shrubbery beside them. They all leapt into the air, clutching each other (A/N: Can you guess who would be clutching who?), remembering the unfortunate happenings of the day before. 

Jyou and Koushiro emerged, picking at leaves and twigs in their hair and on their clothes. 

"Where have you two been?" Taichi asked suspiciously, and if you were really listening, suggestively.

"We just went on a little nature walk, that's all," Koushiro answered, brushing his shirt off. 

"Nature walk, uh huh, sure," Matt said sarcastically.

They all turned around and continued their walk to the cabin. 

Jyou and Koushiro watched as their friends continued to walk, looking at each other and smiling. 

"You'd think we had disheveled hair or something."

"Jyou, we do."

"Well, that's from the branches we had to go through to get back on the main path." 

They both shrugged and walked after their friends, smiling radiant smiles to themselves that couldn't be removed if, say, a mountain lion descended on them from the air. 

A/N for the end: Longer than I expected. Hope you liked. Thanks to all who have reviewed. R/R please. Ja ne!


	4. A Trip To The Zoo

A/N: This is going to sort of jump ahead in the timeline of the two week stay at the cabin, and this is going to be the last event they do, so it's going to be long. Forgive me for not having more things for them to do, but I can just write more stories about things like that and I'm getting tired of having to think up everything for this one. And for the lateness of this chapter, I have an excuse. See, my mom banned me from getting on the Internet until the end of school, which was on Thursday, May 30th. I got banned the day I let out the last chapter, so I couldn't upload this one. I'm so sorry, but anyways I've decided to upload this one along with the next few, so how can you be mad at me? **sweet face** I'm doing this all for you guys. R/R please, and enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, or any of the characters.

A Trip to the Zoo

"Breakfast is ready!" 

Eleven teenagers stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over themselves and each other, yawning. Sora couldn't help but chuckle at her amusing group of friends. She carefully took down orders and Miyako helped her serve plates. Hikari giggled as Miyako put on a fake French accent as she pranced around like a waitress. 

Taichi yawned loudly and tried not to let his head drop forward into his breakfast. He felt a hand clamp onto the back of his head and pull it back, and turned his eyes to his blonde best friend, who sat beside him, grinning. He quickly shoved Matt away and they ended up having a shoving contest there at the table, and Takeru yelled at them to cut it out before their breakfast ended up in his. 

Jyou and Koushiro shook their heads and tutted at their friends. "I feel sorry for one of them. I can't quite decide which one, though," Jyou pondered. He looked at the redhead beside him, who stared back at the bluenette, and they both cracked up laughing, as if at an inside joke. 

Mimi shook her head wonderingly and glanced at Sora, who shrugged and raised her eyebrows. Then, they too began giggling. 

"What's the joke and why have I obviously been left out of it?" Daisuke whined. Ken chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt you not to know."

Daisuke sighed tiredly and gulped his breakfast down, Ken watching him in amazement when he licked his lips before his now-empty plate. 

"You eat fast."

"I believe it would be stranger if he ate slow," Iori said, grinning. Ken and Iori laughed now, and Daisuke sputtered, looking indignant. 

"Now now, everyone, settle down," Sora said in a maternal tone of voice, sitting beside Mimi as Miyako took the seat on the other side of her. "We're all going to choke out here if we continue like this."

This statement was responded to by many wisecracks, rolling of eyes, and laughs. Sora mock-glared at them and then cracked a grin, not able to pretend to be angry with her friends. 

They ate the rest of their breakfast as calmly as they could, which had to be, to quote Ken, "the freaking loudest thing I've ever heard."

As soon as the plates had been cleared, Daisuke stated, "So what's the plan for today?"

They all glanced at each other uncertainly; no one had planned anything for the day.

"Let's make this special, since this is our last event for our stay here at this lovely cabin," Mimi said cheerfully. 

"Let's have a soccer game!" Daisuke yelled, and Taichi, Sora, and Ken happily agreed. The rest all groaned and shook their heads. 

"There's a TV marathon of Friends reruns coming out this afternoon...never mind." Ken hid from all of the strange looks he received. 

"How about a karaoke contest?" Matt suggested. 

Tai frowned. "But you're the only one that can sing," he stated.

Mimi gave a cry of outrage and Sora and Miyako had to hold her down. 

"Um, do you have any suggestions, you four?" Sora quickly asked Jyou, Koushiro, Ken, and Iori. 

The four geniuses looked at each other and began talking amongst themselves. After a while, they parted and Jyou stated, "We have come to an agreement that we'd like to drive to the zoo a few miles in town."

"There's a zoo around here?" Daisuke asked. 

"I'd think you'd be the first person to know that," Koushiro said, grinning. 

Daisuke glared at him and Jyou glared at Daisuke, which brought a glare from Ken, which brought a glare from Koushiro...and so on. 

Finally, Miyako spoke between the glares. "Okay then, let's get ready for a day at the zoo!" 

The glaring stopped and everyone leapt up to gather whatever they were going to take with them. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"Are we ready yet?" Matt called impatiently. It was his turn to drive and he was quite irritated that the sun was so bright and he'd forgotten his sunglasses back at home. 

The entire group assembled in front of the car and climbed in, with Daisuke, Ken, Sora, and Mimi in the back seat, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako in the very, very back (A/N: What do you call that?), and Tai, Matt, Jyou, Koushiro, and an outspread map in the front seat. 

"Okay, so we're gonna want to find the main road and go from there," Tai told Matt. Matt nodded and drove onto the main road, sliding into the right lane and picking up speed to go with the flow of the traffic. "Then?" he asked. 

"Um, then you're going to get off on Exit 13."

Matt looked for the sign, spotted it, and took the exit onto the narrower side road, slowing down as the car neared a light. He got a red light and sighed, stopping. "Now what?"

"Now, we drive for another four miles or so and look for the sign that says, 'Gladys Porter Zoo.'"

"Right."

The light went green and Matt sped off, on the lookout for the sign. 

"Are we almost there?" Daisuke called from the back. 

"Yeah, just hold on," Tai called back. 

"There. There's the sign," Koushiro said, pointing ahead. Matt nodded to show he'd seen it and turned onto the road leading to the zoo.

"Oh, yippee! The zoo, we're going to the zoo!" Miyako squealed. 

Hikari giggled and Takeru groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up already," he muttered. 

Hikari and Miyako both glared at him, and Iori giggled. 

"Okay everybody, get off," Matt called as he turned the engine off and opened his door. They followed his example and soon were all walking in a big bunch towards the entrance of the zoo. 

Miyako and Hikari pointed at the signs around the entrance as Sora and Mimi paid entrance for everyone. Iori leant up to whisper something into Takeru's ear, and Takeru laughed. 

The gate opened and they all rushed inside, assembling in the front of the large sign with a bear on it that said, 'Gladys Porter Zoo.'

"Okay, how are we going to do this? Split up or all together?" Tai asked. 

"Let's split up, so we can all have more chances at seeing everything. This is a huge zoo," Ken said hopefully. 

"Yeah," Jyou agreed quickly, with more agreements muttered here and there. 

"Alright, everyone split up into groups of two!" Tai said happily. 

"Groups of two? Wonder why," Mimi whispered to Sora, who giggled. This was all obviously a plot to get all of the certain future couples together. 

"After we split up we'll wander the park for," Matt checked his watch, "a few hours. We'll meet back here at the entrance around six. Okay?" 

They all voiced agreement and broke up into their pairs. 

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Forgive me for the somewhat shortness of this chapter, but I've decided to have the zoo-visit as a multi-chapter event. I've grown somewhat tired of thinking up ideas for every single day of the two-week-visit, so let's just say this is the last thing they're going to do before picking up and heading home. R/R please!


	5. Walruses, Confessions, and Taito

A/N: I wrote this entire chapter out and just as I was going to save it, my computer decided to restart. Why me? Sorry if this isn't as good as the first time I wrote it, I tried to make them as similar as possible. Um, sorry if it sucks. Not my fault, really, blame it on my computer. This is the Taito chapter. How could I not do this pairing first? Heh. Anyways, read and review. This is the moment you've all been waiting for: Tai and Matt stop being stubborn bakas and reveal their feelings!

Walruses and Confessions: Taito

"I want to go see the giraffes first."

"Tai, they're on the other side of the park." 

"Then why'd we come this way?"

"You didn't tell me you wanted to see the giraffes. Didn't you see the sign?"

"What sign?"   
  
"The sign we gathered right in front of that showed where all the animals in the entire zoo were located."

"Nope, must have missed it."

One, two, three...Matt forced a smile. "Well then, Tai, let's make do with what we got."

He walked to the edge of the railing on the bridge and stared down into the water at the multicolor fish, ducks, and water birds. Tai stretched his arms out and walked up to his side, staring down with him. 

"That one reminds me of you."

Matt glanced up at the brunette, and then looked at what he was pointing at. In the corner, there paddled a gray duck, alone. The other ducks were all splashing around a good deal away from it, but it didn't seem to mind. 

"The lone wolf of the pack."

"It's a duck, Tai."

"The lone duck of the...quack?"

Matt groaned at Tai's lame joke and turned around, leaning back against the railing. 

"Well, you are always the lonely one."

"I'm not alone."

Tai grinned and hugged him. "Of course not, you have me!"

Matt blushed and quickly pulled out of Tai's hug, walking along over the bridge and down the brick path of the zoo. Tai quickly followed, surveying the surroundings. 

Matt quickly stopped in his tracks and leaned far out over the edge into the display of a walrus. He squinted against the sun as he looked at the animal, who didn't look very happy to be in the direct sunlight. 

"His water is all dirty and the trees are all ugly. He got stuck in a pretty bad display, huh?" Matt wondered aloud. 

Beside him, Tai nodded. "The poor guy looks hungry." 

"How could you tell?"

"Well, that's the look my sister gets when there's nothing good to eat and her stomach's rumbling."

Matt laughed and then stopped as he heard shouts from the group of kids nearby. He turned to watch them yelling and laughing about the walrus and how fat it was, how yellow its tusks were, and how long its whiskers were. Matt narrowed his eyes and growled. 

"Those brats are so annoying."

"You're sympathizing with the walrus?" Tai asked, laughing. "Come on, Matt. They're only kids. They make fun of everything that isn't like them. It's not like you could go beat them up or jump into the water to go join the walrus and defend it."

"I'm tempted to."

"To jump in the water?!"

"No, Tai. To go beat those kids senseless."

Tai grinned at his friend. "Matt, you're getting pretty hotheaded."

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, it must be the sun. It's making me irritable. Let's get into the shade."

They walked over to a shady bench and sat down, Matt pulling his legs up onto the seat and Tai slouching down. 

Tai looked around and smiled. "It's beautiful out today, isn't it?"

"It's freaking hot. The sun is feeling ruthless today."

"Are you always this pessimistic and depressing? Oh, wait, never mind." 

Matt shot him a glare. "We should have come at night, when it'd be cooler."

"You're right, we should have."

Tai leapt up and ran to the edge of the seal display, leaning forward and barking in a good imitation of 

the noise. Tai and the seal barked at each other for a while, and soon Tai began laughing insanely, holding his stomach. People stopped to stare at him before moving on, and Matt grinned. He loved the way the brunette couldn't care less what other people thought of him. He loved the way he was so impulsive and he kept surprising everyone. Actually, he just loved him. 

Matt shook his head in amazement at Tai. "How do you do it?"

"With practice and care. Um, by the way, do what?"

"How can you always be so happy?"

Tai smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I like being happy."

Matt smiled as he watched Tai laugh yet again. "You're beautiful when you laugh," Matt commented, and then bit his tongue once it was out. Tai merely grinned. 

"So are you. That's why I wish you would laugh more often."

Matt blushed. Tai seemed oblivious, and he continued.

"When you laugh, you don't look like the duck or the walrus anymore. You don't look lonely or shunned."

  
"I look like the walrus?!" Matt frantically looked over himself. 

Tai laughed and gave the blonde a glance-over, starting from his hair to his feet, and then back up again. he grinned at Matt's red face. "You look fine to me!"

Matt blinked once. "I-er-ah-"

"Except when you stutter like that. Then you look sort of stupid."

He ducked Matt's swing and sprinted into a cave display. The glowing blue of the fish tanks gave enough light for Matt to tackle him on target, and they both laughed as Tai struggled out of Matt's grip. 

"Take that back, Yagami!" Matt threatened playfully.

Tai smirked and then did his best to look innocent, but still sexy. "Make me, Ishida."

Matt blushed again, though this time it went unnoticed in the dark of the cave. Tai leaned forward and pressed him into the wall, boldly kissing the blonde right on the lips. Matt responded by putting his arms up around Tai's neck and deepening the kiss. 

Someone cleared their throat next to them and they jumped apart from each other, Tai nearly tripping backwards onto his back. Tai then stood defiantly in front of Yamato, settling his eyes on the figure in the dark. "What, do you have a problem with people like us?"

The figure laughed and a lady stepped into the blue light. "Oh no, dear. In fact, I think you two make a very cute couple. I was just wondering if you could move away from the display I was looking at when you barged in here and got in front of it."

Tai blushed. "Um, well, sorry, ma'am."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, sorry. We didn't know." 

The lady smiled at them and shook her hand. "Oh, it's alright. I was pretty much done looking at the boring thing anyways. Not sure why I'm in here in the first place." 

The boys laughed, not so nervously this time. "Well, it was nice running into you, but I have to go."

They nodded. "See ya!"

The lady smiled and waved, walking out of the cave display. The boys collapsed against the wall, laughing hard. 

"You got so scared, Ishida! I could see it on your face."

"Me? You're the one that looked like you'd pissed your pants, Yagami!"

"I dare you to say that again." 

"You're the one who-" 

"Ishida! I'm warning you!"

The two walked out of the display, bickering as usual. They continued on into the blaring sun, only this time, holding hands as they argued. Neither knew quite when the relationship had started, but they finally settled the argument as they walked past the walrus. They waved to it and continued on their zoo visit, both grinning ear-to-ear as they boldly continued holding hands to show their pride in finally becoming boyfriend and boyfriend. 

Matt glanced at the brunette and laughed as Tai waved at every animal they passed. 

"I love you, you weird bastard."

"Love you too, I think."

Matt punched Tai's arm and they walked on down the path leading into a bright future for them and their newfound relationship. 

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: That was so not like the original. I tried my best to add the most important parts, but I changed it a little. I think I like this version a little better than the first, but I still could have done so much better. I just wanted to get it out of the way, I guess. Hope you like it anyways. R/R please! BTW, the next chapter will be the Somi one, so arm yourselves for some major fluff. **grabs pillow** 'Til the next chapter, bye bye!


	6. And Then The Zebra Told The Giraffe That...

A/N: And now for the Somi! I dunno, I just see Sora as being the dominant one and Mimi as being the girly girl one. This one is probably going to be extra fluffy. Arm yourselves for the fluff! **holds pillow up** Hehe. I just love the way "hehe" sets off my spellchecker. Now, to stop my babbling, on with the fic! R/R, of course.

And Then The Zebra Told The Giraffe That The Elephant Said...

"And then she said that Joe told her that Mary had mentioned to Sue that maybe Mike would like to go out with Vanessa! Isn't that the cutest?"

Sora nodded politely, looking at the elephants roaming around among their habitat. 

Mimi squealed and hugged her arm and she immediately turned her attention to the pink-haired girl. "Oh, Sora, I can't wait until I find my special someone." 

Sora smiled warmly and stroked Mimi's hair. "You'll find them soon enough." 'In fact, very soon,' she added in her thoughts. She looked skywards at the clouds, nearly covered by the blinding light of the sun. She grinned, knowing that today many great things would happen for their group of friends, and looked down at Mimi again, wondering when she should take the chance to make it happen for them. 

"These elephants have such rough skin. How could they stand it? And their nails..." Mimi visibly shivered, and Sora couldn't help but giggle. 

"You're so silly, Mimi."

"Silly in a good way, right?"

"Of course."

Mimi smiled and hugged her arm tighter, pulling her on to the next display. "Come on, this one is starting to stink. Literally."

They reached the display with the giraffes and Mimi squealed again. "Look at their long, beautiful necks! I wish I had a long, beautiful neck, but not that long, because that would just be weird." 

She giggled to herself and Sora smiled for the millionth time that day. "You're neck is already long and beautiful."

"You really think so?" Mimi tossed her hair back proudly, exposing more of the smooth skin on her neck and sholders. Sora felt herself blushing slightly and she turned to look at the giraffes. 

"Yes."

"Oh, Sora! This is such a pretty day to be out with a friend."

Mimi twirled around, her long skirt flowing about her. Sora caught her friend before she spun right into an old lady. "Watch where you're twirling, Meems."

Mimi giggled again and put her own arm around Sora's waist, pulling her along. "Let's see as much of this big zoo as we possibly can."

"Okay."

They marched up to the next display and giggled at the zebra. "What were they thinking? Black and white stripes?" Mimi asked incredulously. 

Sora rolled her eyes. "With you, Meems, everything is about fashion and gossip. Who was wearing what, when, and where."

"Not everything," Mimi protested. "It's just important to me. I'm not a total airhead, you know." 

"I know that," Sora insisted. "You surprise me with how smart you are sometimes."

Mimi nodded slightly. "Yeah, well, I surprise a lot of people with how smart I could be. Everyone seems to have this stereotype when they look at me that I'm some dumb cheerleader that can't think for herself."

Sora immediately looked apologetic. "Aw, Meems, I didn't mean it like that. I know you can be just as smart as any of us when you want to be."

"Yeah, I know." Mimi nodded and smiled. "That's why you're such a good friend!"

"Friend," Sora repeated half-heartedly, forcing a smile. 

Mimi noticed her tone and smile, and took a deep breath, turning to her. "Sora, you know who I like already, don't you?"

Sora hesitated, trying to read her friend's face with what she wanted as an answer.

"Just tell me the truth."

Sora sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"So then?"

She looked confused. "So then what?"

"Why don't you ask me already?"

"Why don't I ask you what already?"

"Ask me to be your girlfriend."

Sora looked surprised at Mimi's bluntness. 

Mimi misunderstood the look and cringed. "I'm sorry, were you waiting for a special occasion? Did I ruin it all?" Mimi suddenly looked scared. "I'm so, so sorry Sora."

Sora quickly shook her head and took Mimi's hands in her own. "No, don't be. It's not that I was waiting, and you didn't ruin anything. Any occasion with you is special, Meems. Any time with you is good."

Mimi smiled, sighing relief. Sora grinned at her. "And now that we're on the subject, will you be my girlfriend?" 

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Like you have to ask," she muttered, as she was enveloped into Sora's arms. They held each other tightly, and Sora looked at the sky through Mimi's pink hair, feeling tears gather in her eyes. She knew that this had to be the most important moment in her life, and she wanted to lock away every little detail in her memory to bring up whenever the going got rough. She knew that there would be bumps in the road of their relationship, but she vowed to herself then and there that she would work with Mimi to get over them. The hardest task was over with, and the ride was a smooth slide downhill from there. 

The two separated after a while, soft, brown eyes gazing into shining amber. They clasped hands and continued walking, pointing out to each other this or that animal, and reading the signs together. 

As the two girls gathered before the sign of the antelope display, they watched as the female antelope galloped to the male and rubbed her head affectionately against his neck. They looked at each other and the sun shined perfectly upon their heads, their view unobstructed by the rays. Then they smiled and joined in their first, and not last, kiss. 

No one noticed the two happily wrapping their arms around each other and walking together down the zoo path, being buried deeper and deeper into the warmth of their love. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: This was so...sappy!!! **Cringes** I can't believe I wrote that. I hope you liked it. Two down, four to go...o.o' Which one should I do next...Kensuke, I guess. Yeah. I already got the animals for them and everything. These paragraphs are getting so, so short. Sorry for the shortness! I don't mean it...really. It's just...what else is there to write? I can't think of all the animals there are in the zoo. R/R please! 


	7. Blame It On The Monkey

A/N: This is...the Kensuke. Dun dun dun. Oh, I just love silly Dai-chan, don't you? **evil glare at Dai-haters out there** Anyways, hope you like this. I think the animal suits them perfectly, don't you? **grins** Well, read it already!

Blame It On The Monkey

"Come on, Ken. We're almost at my favorite part!" 

Daisuke hurried Ken along, much to the other's dismay. He didn't want this trip to be over. He wanted to spend as much time with the hyperactive redhead as possible.

They stopped in front of the large monkey display and Daisuke stood and gawked at it. 

"They're so cool."

Ken smiled and looked up at the monkeys playing around and swinging among the branches. 

"I wish I had a tail that could move around like that."

Ken held back a giggle and tilted his head to the side, watching how oddly the monkeys seemed to resemble Daisuke as they climbed and chattered and danced around. Not that Daisuke was ugly, just that he was always moving, always making noise. 

"But if you did, how would you wear pants?"

"I don't know, tear a hole for the tail to stick out of?"

"Then you'd ruin a perfectly good pair of pants."

"Geez, Ken, don't you know how to live?"

Ken mock-glared at the redhead, who grinned back at him and stuck his tongue out. 

"Yes, I do know how to live, actually. You know me better than anyone, you should know."

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, you're such a party animal, Ken."

"Oh, shut up."

Daisuke leaned against the railing and stared at two monkeys wrestling on the ground. He turned to Ken and grinned. "Hey, want to monkey wrestle?"

Ken laughed. "Right here?"

"No, maybe later, at the cabin."

"Of course, Dai."

Daisuke grinned widely and hopped off of the railing. "Okie dokie, Ken, where do you want to go next?" 

"You're done with the monkeys already?" 

Daisuke nodded. "We can move on now."

"Okay."

Ken continued walking down the path, past the orangutan display. Daisuke kept in step next to him, looking all around him as he walked. "The zoo's really pretty."

Ken nodded, smiling at the redhead. "The vegetation is just right here. The tall plants block the sunlight and allow shade as we walk." 

Daisuke stopped to stoop and stare at a large flower. "Wow," he breathed. "That one's big."

Ken stopped beside him. "Oh, that's a hibiscus. Those are really pretty."

"Hibiscuit?" 

  
"No, hibiscus."

"Hibiscuit is a funny word, though, don't you think?"

"It isn't a word."

"Oh, Ken, you ruin all of my fun."

Ken laughed at Daisuke's cute pout and crossed his arms. "Oh, so I'm the party destroyer?"

"I destroy parties in a good way."

"How is there a good way to destroy parties?"

"I created the good way to crash a party."

Ken rolled his eyes and yanked Daisuke along by the hand to the rhinoceros. They stopped in front of it and read the sign, following the words with their eyes as they read. Daisuke looked up at the rhino and grinned. "I'd hate to get impaled by that horn."

"Daisuke, you know the word 'impaled'?"

"Oh, shut up, I'm not that stupid, you know."

Ken grinned teasingly. "Oh, really?"  


Daisuke pouted again and Ken couldn't help but smile warmly. "Don't do that, Dai. You know it makes me weak."

"Yeah, why do you think I do it so much?"

Ken thrust his nose into the air and stomped on down the path, arms crossed. Dai laughed and followed him, imitating him ridiculously. Ken stopped in his tracks and Daisuke failed to notice his hesitation, ramming right into Ken's back and stumbling backwards a few steps. "What do you think you are, the rhinoceros?" 

Daisuke grumbled at him, straightening himself and brushing himself off.

Ken laughed and took Daisuke's arm, tickling him. "It's all your fault that I can't stay mad at you for too long. Damn you for being so damn cute all the time."

Daisuke smiled and blushed. "Ken, I've been meaning to tell you something. I just haven't had the chance, or the courage, mind you, to bring it up."

Ken nodded, showing he was listening and interested in what he was going to say. 

"Well," Daisuke said, breathing deeply, "Ken, I've had this crush on you for a very, very long time now, and if I didn't get this off of my chest soon, it was going to burst on me."

He cringed, waiting for a punch or a hug, and was overly relieved when the hug came. "Aw, Daisuke, you said it before I could. That's so not fair!"

Daisuke giggled. "Really?"

Ken nodded, smiling, and kissed his love. Daisuke kissed back, melting into Ken's arms. "You're so cuddly, Ken."

"Me, cuddly? Now there's something I never thought I'd hear."

"Well, I'm now your boyfriend, and I can say you're cuddly whenever I want to. And you can't stop me."

"Why not?"

"Because you like it."

"Prove it."

"Okay, then. Tonight, Ken, we can monkey wrestle, and then I'll prove to you that you love it."

"Dai! You are such a pervert!"

"You love it."

"Cut it out!"

Ken blushed, and Daisuke giggled, hugging him. "But you do, don't you?"

"Oh, I suppose so," Ken said, sighing. He ruffled Daisuke's hair. 

"You always get what you want, don't you?"

"I'm afraid so, Ken."

The bluenette sighed again and wrapped Daisuke under one arm as they left the rhino's sign, feeling excitement bubble inside of him for all of the things to come. 

Then, Ken grinned and laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Monkey wrestle."

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: That was so...cute. O.o' Um, yay. Done with the Kensuke part. Three down, three to go. Hooray. Which one do you all want to see next? The Hiyako, Takori, or Jyoushiro? And what animals do you want them to see? Review me, please! Lucky you, four chapters uploaded in one day. Hope you enjoyed them. See you all in the next upload. 


	8. Albino Pythons And The Meet-up At The Re...

A/N: Eighth chapter here! This one is more-or-less for the Hiyako pairing, but it mostly has all of them seeing each other at the restaurant. They all come out with their relationships and talk a bit. Mostly just a little rest from having to concentrate on two characters. Let me stick in a lil' shout out to Ghost Dancer, who made me want to write this chapter this soon. Hi, Ghost Dancer! ^-~ R/R please!

Albino Pythons And The Meet-up At The Restaurant

Hikari smiled as she watched her purple-haired friend look through the cages lining the side of the path. She kept grabbing her brunette friend's wrist and pointing at an animal, saying the name, and followed by a squeal ("Alligator-oooooh!"). She laughed as she was again grabbed and showed an animal.

"Look, Kari! Snakes-oooh!"

"Yeah. I like the albino python, myself."

"The yellow one's pretty, too."

Hikari laughed again and didn't bother commenting on that, not wanting to embarrass her friend. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

They walked on down the row of cages. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. "Hey, Miyako, what time is it?" 

Miyako looked at her watch. "Almost three."

"No wonder I'm starved! Let's go to the zoo restaurant to get something to eat."

"I'm hungry, too. Okay, let's go!"

They linked arms and walked to the restaurant, which luckily wasn't too far away. They got there in two minutes and were glad to see the lack of a long line there. They stood in line for only five minutes before they were able to order, and then they took their number and searched for a seat.

"Hey, look! Apparently, we weren't the only ones that were hungry. There's Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora!"

They quickly waved at their friends, who waved back, and made their way to the booth. They slid in, glad that their friends had chosen the long, along-the-wall booth. 

"Hey, how have you guys been?"

"Good. We checked out the ducks and flamingoes and...*walruses*," Tai said, emphasizing on the walruses. 

  
Matt blushed slightly and pinched Tai's arm. Kari and Miyako didn't catch it though, and Sora and Mimi stifled their giggles. "So, you two make any new...discoveries?" Mimi asked, interested. 

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. Were we supposed to?"

The rest of them all looked somewhere else and tapped their fingers on the table. "No, no, just wondering."

The girls looked at each other, now raising both their eyebrows. Then, they shrugged and turned to their friends again. "So, did you all make any new discoveries?"

The four older ones blushed and stammered, and then Tai cleared his throat. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we did."

Sora nodded. "We found our soul mates."

"Wow," Hikari said, eyes wide. "That's a big discovery."

Sora nodded yet again, happily hugging Mimi's arm. "It was a very pleasant discover, too." 

The girls giggled, and the boys both looked more than a little embarrassed. "So, who are your soul mates?" Miyako pressed. 

Matt suddenly looked determined. "Tai's my soul mate and Sora and Mimi are soul mates."

The four older Digidestined froze, waiting for the response. Hikari clasped her hands together and squealed, and Miyako's jaw dropped open, though in a smile. 

"Wow. That's...great!" Miyako said, clapping for no real reason. 

Mimi nodded happily. "This has been the best zoo trip of our lives!" she yelled, throwing her arms into the air. Luckily, no one turned around to stare, the four older Digidestined having been there awhile already. 

Miyako turned to Hikari, eyes shining. "Maybe we'll find our soul mates on this trip also!"

Hikari suddenly blushed and stared at her, rubbing her arm. "Yeah."

Miyako stared back at her and also blushed slightly. "Yeah," she agreed. 

No one knew what happened in the next instant. All they knew was that nothing really had to happen. The truth was revealed in a look and everyone missed the second it happened. The moment was something that didn't really matter, yet Hikari and Miyako would remember it for the rest of their lives. 

They suddenly hugged each other tightly, a tear slipping down Hikari's cheek. The four older ones politely talked to each other to give the younger ones privacy. 

"Hikari, I-"

"I know. I felt it too."

They pulled away, smiling brilliantly. "You did?" Miyako asked eagerly. 

Hikari nodded. 

"So, we're-"

  
Another nod. 

They giggled and hugged each other tightly. Just then, the door flew open and what couldn't be mistaken as Daisuke and Ken stormed to their table. The six stared at them, two wiping tears from their eyes, four with a knowing smirk plastered on their faces. 

"Ken and I just got together as a couple and it was so pretty and anyone that has a problem with that should go-"

"Daisuke, we think it's wonderful. But really, I think there's some people halfway around the world in America whose attention you didn't capture." 

Ken blushed as he noticed that everyone in the restaurant had turned to look at them, some with disgust on their faces, and some with happy smiles and encouraging thumbs-up signs. Tai recognized the face of the lady from the caves among the crowd, and he waved at her. She waved back, smiling. 

"Um, who made Hikari cry, so I can beat the crap out of them?" Daisuke asked, eyeing his friend and glaring at the rest of them. 

"Oh, no, Dai. I sort of made myself cry," Hikari said, smiling. 

"Why?" he asked, truly concerned. They slid into the booth besides the others.

"Because Miyako and I just had a moment of truth thing and found out we're soul mates like the rest of them."  


Ken gaped at the others. "Like the rest of them?"

They all giggled. "Yes, my predictions are coming true," Sora responded. "Tai and Matt, me and Mimi, Kari and Miyako, you and Ken..." she trailed off, not wanting to mention the remaining two couples, who might not have gotten together yet. 

"And?" Tai pressed. 

Sora smirked. "I can't tell. That will be revealed soon enough, don't you worry."

The other seven face-faulted and fell over in their seats. "Not even me?" Mimi pleaded, using her puppy-dog-look on her love. 

"No, not even you, Meems," Sora said, laughing. "But I'll make up for that later."

"Monkey wrestle," Daisuke and Ken chimed, and they both collapsed, laughing. 

The others stared at them awhile, shaking their heads in wonderment. 

"I'm not even going to ask," Matt muttered. 

Hikari and Miyako giggled and stared at each other lovingly, leaning forward to share their first kiss together as a couple. Just as they were progressing to a nearly full-on make-out session, the others cleared their throats loudly and they broke apart, faces bright red. 

"Ew, gross! Watching my sister make out with her new girlfriend so wasn't on my to-do list for today," Tai said, smirking. 

Kari glared at him. "Like you and Matt weren't before we got here?"

"Um, well, you weren't here to watch us so it doesn't count!"

"But we were. We had to suffer through it," Mimi pointed out. 

"You guys were going at it, too!" Matt retorted. 

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Sora muttered into her hands. 

"Yeah, like what an amazing couple Yama-chan and I make," Tai said, grinning proudly. They all groaned. 

"Shut up, Tai."

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: And there you go. In the next chapter, the other two pairs wander in and they all decide to leave early so they can have an afternoon of going out on the town and having fun. Will the others get together in the restaurant or somewhere else? What will they think of everyone else being paired up? R/R please, if you want that chapter out soon. Bye byes!


	9. Two In One, Now We're Done! (Almost.)

A/N: Ninth chapter! How did I get this far? I didn't plan on it being this long...heh. Oh well. Glad you guys liked it. I wanna thank Clear Skies for liking my fic so much. It made me want to write this chapter. So, this is the Takori AND Jyoushiro chapter...(See how much I love you all?!). Read and be happy! (Hopefully.)

Two In One, Now We're Done! (Almost.)

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm *starving*. I'm going to the restaurant. Besides, my big brother already called me on the cell and said they were meeting up there instead of at the entrance."

"Everyone's there?"

"Everyone but us, Jyou, and Koushiro."

Iori looked up at the blonde boy next to him. "Oh."

Takeru smiled at him and put his arm around the younger boy. "I can't believe our trip is almost over. We're going to be going home tomorrow. It passed too quickly!"

Iori frowned. "Yeah. I want it to last longer."

"But we can always get together back at home."

"Yeah, I guess so. If everyone's not busy with sports, bands, and other things."

Takeru smiled and stopped in his tracks. Iori noticed his hesitation and turned to look at him. 

"Hey, Iori? I was just wondering. Have you noticed our friends all looking at each other in a...certain way?"

Iori blushed and rubbed his arm. "Certain way?"

"Yeah. Like, everyone has a crush on someone."

"Yeah, I've sort of noticed."

"What do you think of it?"

"Of what? Of all of our friends together or of the...type of crushes?"

"What do you mean 'type of crushes?'"

"You know...a girl crushing on a girl and a boy crushing on a boy."

"You got a problem with that?!"

"No! Of course not! Well, I couldn't, anyways. Impossible."

"Why?"

Iori looked away. "Never mind. I don't have anything against that, no."

He turned and began walking towards the restaurant again. Takeru reached forward and grabbed his arm, spinning him around again. "What do you mean 'impossible'"?

"Do you have to quote and question everything I say?"

"Iori!"

The younger boy sighed and stared at the floor. He began mumbling something.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I'm that way, too."

  
Takeru's eyes widened. "You...you are?"

Iori glanced at the shock on the blonde's face and began to walk in the opposite direction again. "I'll just go away now...ah!" 

  
He was again whirled around, this time more forcefully, so he stepped on Takeru's foot. Iori mumbled an apology, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. 

"This is so great!" Takeru said happily. 

Iori blinked and glanced down at his foot, which was still on Takeru's.

"I could relive this again and again," the blonde whispered dreamily, hugging the younger boy to him. 

"It's just a foot, Takeru," Iori muttered against the blonde's chest. "If you wanted your shoes messed up, then you could have fed them to an animal."

Takeru pulled Iori back to look at him. "No, not that! You being gay. That's great!"

Iori smiled brightly. "It is? Really? Wait, why is it great? Did I miss something?"

"Iori, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, Takeru."

"No, I mean...do you really, really like me?"

The green-eyed boy smiled. "Yes, Takeru, I really, really like you."

Takeru pulled down the sides of his Gilligan hat, his face showing near-psychotic bliss. (You know, that look that's so happy it's really scary.) He hugged Iori again, even tighter, the brunette squirming slightly to get air. 

"Takeru," he said carefully, trying to adjust the blonde's arms, "you're sort of hurting me."

The blonde let the younger one go, apologizing more than necessary, and even faster than should be possible. 

"Calm down, Takeru!" Iori said, shaking his friend's shoulders. 

"Iori," Takeru said, suddenly calm, "I have to ask you something."

"And my answer is yes."

"Really? Well, that took a load off of my burden."

"Just to make sure, what was the question?"

Takeru sighed. "Iori, as soon as we get back home, you want to do something?"

The brunette smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, duh. What do you think?"

"Gee, you're romantic."

The blonde stuck his tongue out and pulled the younger one along to the restaurant. "Come on, I'm still starving, you know."

"Now that I'm your boyfriend, I'm not going to have to cook for you, am I?"

"No, why?"

"Because I can't cook."

"Oh, well then, by all means, don't cook for me. Ever."

~ ~ ~ ~

"That one looks like Tentomon," Koushiro said, pointing at the next insect along the line. Jyou peered into the glass display, over Koushiro's shoulder. 

"You're right, it sort of does. Hey, look, a dung beetle."

"Ewwwww." Koushiro scrunched his face up and smiled. "That's gross."

"No it isn't. It's part of nature."

"I thought you didn't like nature."

"Certain parts of it I could definitely do without."

The redhead giggled. "Jyou-chan, I think today is going to be a very special day."

The bluenette smiled at his boyfriend. "Why, Kou-chan?"

"Everyone, all the future-couples, that is, have split up and gone out alone together. What do you think will happen?"

Jyou straightened himself, smiling. "Everyone may get together on this trip."

"Right." The redhead stretched his arms out. "Do you think they know we've already gotten together?"

"Tai was right when he suggested we did something back there in the woods when we were down by the lake. We had that talk and decided to become a couple. I think maybe he has an idea about what really happened."

Koushiro nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. And if Tai knows..."  


Jyou sighed. "Yamato knows. And so does Sora..."

"So then Mimi knows. Oh boy. Well, we're going to announce it tonight, anyways." 

Then, Jyou's cell phone rang. "Hold on." He picked it up and pushed a button, holding it up to his ear. 

"Hey, Jyou here."

Jyou was silent for a while, and then he smiled. "Great. We'll be over there in a nano. Alright, bye."

Koushiro grinned when his boyfriend hung up. "Nano? I'm starting to influence you."

Jyou blinked, and then laughed. "I barely noticed that."

"Well? Who called, and what did they say?"

"That was Tai. Him and all the others are at the zoo restaurant. We're supposed to go back and meet them there so we can leave early. I guess they got bored, too."

Koushiro grinned. "Great. I just remembered how hungry I am already. Let's go!"

They linked arms and walked back to the restaurant, talking and laughing about the things boyfriends talk and laugh about. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"Finally, you guys get here!"

Jyou grinned at Tai. "You guys ate without us. That's a little rude."

  
"It took you so damned long to get here that if we waited you would have found our skeletons!" Yamato retorted.

"Calm down, Matt. It's unreasonable to get angry over such a little thing. Just relax, we aren't big eaters anyways. We can just order drinks and take them with us."

"Good, because that's what you're going to do!"

Koushiro rolled his eyes at the two glaring at them from the table. All of the other kids were sipping their drinks and staring at them amusedly. 

Jyou left to order drinks for Koushiro and him, and Kou slowly sat down at the table, next to Sora. "So, you guys all nice and hooked up already?"

Various people blushed and giggled around the table. "Yeah, we all are," Sora replied, smiling and putting her arm around Mimi. Mimi giggled and leaned into her side, kissing her cheek. 

"So you guys are, too?"

"Actually, we have been. Since day two. Sorry we didn't tell you guys."

"I knew it! I just knew it-"

"Tai, get your elbow out of the ketchup!"

"That's great, Kou!"

"Let's hear it for all of the Digidestined couples," Takeru said, holding his glass up.

"Wait until Jyou and I receive ours!" Koushiro said quickly, and then smiled when his boyfriend returned to the table with their drinks. 

"Thanks, Jyou-chan," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend quickly and accepting his drink. 

"Okay, *now* let's hear it for all of the Digidestined couples!" Takeru repeated, more excited this time. 

They all held their glasses up and clinked them together. "To the couples of the Digidestined!"

"Now, let's please just get the hell out of here."

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: There we go. Only one more chapter to go, and then, I'm afraid, my longest fic (Okay, my first fic), Cabins, will be done. The next chapter will be the last day at the cabin, packing up, and heading home. I'm sad to have to end this fic already...but there will be more. I guess everyone's first fic is sort of their most memorable. 


	10. Goodbye Cabin

A/N: Last chapter! **pouts** Cabins will be over with this. Awww...but I have another ficcy for you all to read if you like my writing. It's called Party At Mimi's, you all go check that one out when you're done reading and reviewing this. In this chapter, they all pack up and head back home...how sad! R/R please!

Goodbye Cabin

Taichi zipped the last of his bags closed and looked up to look around the now-vacant room. It looked the way it was when they first arrived-bare and begging to be filled. It really was filled, though. It was filled with memories. Memories of laughter and smiles and tears. Memories of love and sorrow. 

Sora was right. This trip really did bring them all closer together. He smiled as he thought of exactly *how* close together some of them got. 

Yamato slowly walked into the room and leaned against the open door. "Tai, it's time to go. Do you have everything ready?"

The brunette turned to his boyfriend and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The blonde caught the sad tint in his eyes and smiled back. "Even if we're leaving this cabin behind, think of what we're taking with us."

Taichi nodded slowly, passing a hand over the wood of the dresser. "You're right. Well, let's get moving."

He slowly followed the blonde out of the room and down the hall, through the front door. The rest of the Digidestined were all staring at the cabin, some leaning back against the car, some standing in the middle of the driveway, hands entwined. Taichi turned to the door as he shut it and slowly locked it, sliding the key under the doormat the way the owner had told him to the day he went to the office to rent the cabin. 

He walked to the car and climbed in, having volunteered to drive back home. Mimi and Sora were wearing the shirts they had gotten at the zoo. He smiled as he looked at the shirts. That was definitely the best trip they had ever gone on. 

He turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. Next to him, Matt sighed in the passenger seat. "Wait, Tai. There's something missing." Tai stopped the car and turned to look at him. 

"What is it, Matt?"

"He's right," Daisuke said, from the back seat. He squirmed on Ken's lap to face the front seat. "I don't know what it is, but I know there's still something we need to do."

Mimi and Sora both turned thoughtful, trying to figure out what they could have forgotten. Suddenly, Daisuke brightened up and held a hand up. "I know what we're missing!"

They all turned to him. "What?"

"Tai, do you have a pen and a paper in here?"

~ ~ ~ ~

In the other car, Jyou and Koushiro had noticed the hesitation in the other car's movements and stopped their car to see what was wrong. "Should I get down?" Koushiro asked Jyou, who was driving. Jyou shook his head. 

"Let's just see what they're going to do," Jyou replied. 

Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Iori, Hikari, and Miyako all looked out of the windows and watched as Daisuke got out of the other car, pen and paper in hand, put the paper against the cabin door, wrote something down, found the key under the mat, opened the door enough to slide the folded paper into the crack, shut the door, and put the key back in its place under the doormat. Then, Daisuke walked back to the car and got in, and the car started moving again. 

"What was that all about?" Takeru asked wonderingly. 

"We'll ask when we get back home," Miyako assured him, eyeing the other car suspiciously. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Found written on a paper that was neatly folded and stuck in the crack of the cabin door: 

"Dear Mr. Cabin Renter, 

Whoever you are, we thank you. Me and my eleven friends, that is. We thank you for changing our lives for the better. This cabin helped us get so much closer together, and we all found our other soul's halves as we housed here. This cabin holds some of the greatest memories that some of us will ever have. We would appreciate it if you kept this cabin clean and respected, and if we ever decide to return, to give us this cabin and no other, because, I think it's safe to say, this cabin is not only your cabin, but it's our cabin as well. 

Sincerely, 

Your most satisfied customers"

Also found in the crack, hiding in the fold of the paper, was a photo of twelve teenagers, looking more happy than anybody ever could be, arms wrapped around each other and odd poses making anyone that looked at it smile. On the back of the photo was a list of all twelve names of the people that were in the photo, for future reference, if they ever did come back. Needless to say, they returned every summer, and sometimes even in between. 

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Was it a decent last chapter for this fic? Last chapter...**sigh** I just want to say that I had so much fun writing this fic. I have to say that I was glad to have it as my first Digimon fic ever uploaded. Thank you all so much that have read and reviewed all of my chapters as the fic unfolded, you all really kept me going when I thought the fic wasn't getting anywhere. I'm so sorry this chapter was so short, but I don't like last chapters...like I never like the ending of a good book. Dont be so sad though, I have another fic called Party At Mimi's that you all can go read! This fic is my baby...aww, I'm gonna cry! Stop reading this and review already, damn you! ^-~ I love you guys...


End file.
